Je mourrai pas gibier
by Innocens
Summary: Je serai chasseur.
1. Preambles

**| BLAHBLAH |** Après avoir passé des mois à rien faire sur ce fandom (quoi que dans les autres aussi), je vous offre ce petit OS - à l'allure inachevée, je sais, et qui devrait plutôt se dire un futur two-shot ou three-shot. On verra. Si je suis inspirée (ce qui sera facile). Si j'ai du temps (ce qui sera beaucoup plus compliqué).

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'investir dans TWD dernièrement, ou sur feufeu pour dire plus simplement, mais… j'essaie petit à petit de revenir dans l'Epidémie, de vous offrir quelque chose sur la saison 5 avec un personnage que j'ai tout simplement adoré (vous allez finir par croire que je n'aime que les méchants vilains… vous avez tout à fait raison !).

.

**Preambles**

.

Les hurlements de leur amie sont forts et mélodieux. Les fantômes de ces hommes lâches et cruels leur sourient au fond de la pénombre. Leur présence serpente entre les planches de bois. Les souvenirs des viols et des coups lèchent chaque parcelle de leur imagination.

Les suppliques tapent à la porte… c'est succinct. Rapide. Court. Mais, surtout, c'est chantonnant, c'est entraînant, c'est juste glaçant. Ça a un air de va-et-vient à trois-temps.

Il gèle dehors. Le mercure glisse en-dessous de zéro. La neige tombe drue, l'air glacial souffle légèrement sur leur nuque.

Au-dehors, comme un Cerbère gardant ses Enfers, la Peur longe les échardes, s'y pique et gémit. Elle monte à la tête du wagon puis redescend, subtile. Elle a une odeur de sueur et d'agonie, Gareth le sait et y participe malgré lui.

La Faim fait crier les corps, elle reste au sein de chacun et règne en maître. Elle s'occupe avec parcimonie de leur manque et de leur besoin. La Faim défend son territoire et les marque dans leurs chairs. Ces pauvres hommes et femmes auraient pu l'ignorer, la terrer au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Ils auraient pu se battre. Ils auraient pu lever la tête et jurer. Ils auraient pu être abattus, cervelle contre terre.

Et, depuis le temps, sa transpiration l'écœure, l'odeur des sécrétions le désespère. Gareth commence à avoir une peur panique des ombres chantantes à l'extérieur. Gareth commence simplement à avoir mal à la tête des litanies de sa mère.

La Peur, elle, a depuis longtemps câliné cette dernière. La vieille femme sanglote et leur demande encore une fois : « Vous les voyez ? Que vont-ils nous faire ? Comment va-t-on faire pour s'en sortir ? ». Autant de questions sans réponse que se refuse Gareth. Pauvre Gareth.

Sa mère regrette ses mots mais revient alors avec plus de vigueur : « On n'aurait jamais dû mettre les panneaux. ». Elle se tait, pensive puis s'exprime, dit enfin ce que tout le monde pense : « Qu'est-ce qu'on croyait ? ».

C'est le frère de Gareth, Alex, qui répond : « Nous les avons menés ici. ». Et Gareth se mord les lèvres, ça a le goût du sang, de la Faim, de la viande et de la mort. Ses sentiments moraux, appelant à la révolte, sont au bout de sa langue car Gareth croit en l'humanité. Il veut y croire, alors il sort de cette cachette et se dévoile.

\- On a essayé de faire quelque chose de bien, c'était humain, dit-il alors.

Alex s'esclaffe doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on est devenu Gareth ? lui souffle-t-il, éreinté.

Gareth n'a pas les mots. Il ferme les yeux, son menton tremble.

Il s'empêche de pleurer.

.

.

.

**| DISCLAIMER |** Sur le conseil d'Epo, que je remercie encore et toujours, si certains sont intéressés par la question (j'ai remarqué par exemple que beaucoup posait des questions sur les italiques dans Les yeux stériles mais que vous ne lisiez tout simplement pas mes notes : eh oui, il y a toutes les références à chaque fois hahaha, je me sens beaucoup écoutée…) je vous dirai ici d'où viennent mes inspirations.

Donc. Dans la saison 5, j'ai adoré la réplique de Mary, la mère de Gareth, lors de sa confrontation avec Carol : « _You're the butcher or you're the cattle ». _Et, comme il fallait le prévoir, je me suis évidemment largement inspirée de mes derniers souvenirs du livre de Guillaume Guéraud nommé Je mourrai pas gibier – d'où le nom de mon OS.

J'ai directement pensé à lui en entendant ça car… j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer cet auteur en 5ème ! (il a dédicacé mon livre huhuhu) et je peux juste vous dire que malgré qu'il soit super antipathique, ce gars est généreux et a signé touuus les livres (et même moi qui étais la dernière, il avait l'air d'avoir mal à la main, mais il m'a quand même adressé un regard et décidé d'écrire sur la première page sous le titre « du sang et de la sciure » juste pour moi, d'ailleurs j'étais la seule à avoir ça… allez comprendre).

Bref. Je ne peux donc que vous recommander de courir acheter ce livre, ou sa BD vu qu'il y en a une en effet (Epo l'a visiblement adoré par ailleurs). Le roman ne fait même pas une centaine de page et est… d'une telle brutalité que vous allez forcément tous adorer !

En ce qui concerne le fil conducteur de cette histoire, je me suis plutôt concentrée sur le poème de Paul Eluard, il s'appelle Fuir. Pour ne pas perdre votre temps, je vous le laisse ici afin de le lire à loisir : L'araignée rapide / Pieds et mains de la peur, / Est arrivée. / L'araignée, / Heureuse de son poids, / Reste immobile / Comme le plomb du fil à plomb. / Et quand elle repart / Brisant tous ses fils, / C'est la poursuite dans le vide / Qu'il faut imaginer, / Toute chose détruite.

… Peut être qu'un de ces jours j'écrirai la suite !

Au fait, TWD ne m'appartient pas !

(et ouais, Epo, ma note est aussi longue que mon OS, j'ai hoooonte)


	2. You're the butcher or you're the cattle

**You're the butcher or you're the cattle**

.

La vie est quelque chose d'infini ; ça rit et ça périt. Les morts s'entassent dans les cryptes et les trous noirs du monde deviennent alors mangeurs d'âmes. Là-bas, pourtant, les brouillards de l'ombre ont une saveur défraîchie. Le sang macule les vies et, dit-on, elles sont riches d'égratignures, de cicatrices et de blessures à vif.

Les mugissements signent toujours les abus sur la Vie, le savez-vous ? Et l'étonnement passe vite, comme toujours. Surtout lorsqu'on voit Gareth ronger vainement les chaînes, celles qui le poussent au vice. Chacun d'entre eux était venu à le bousculer vers le précipice et lui, Gareth, Gareth, Gareth riait. Hystérique ! Pauvre humaniste...  
Ange déchu, victime gratuite.

Roi parmi les rois.  
Monstre parmi les monstres.

.

Mary pleure des larmes de sang, car les yeux des hommes commencent déjà à tourner couleur safran.

_Oui. La chrysalide est sortie de son nid, menée par le vide_.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, ni à vivre. Le compte à rebours s'était brutalement arrêté, un jour de pluie et, d'un coup, l'espace d'une seconde, de deux, puis de trois, les orbites étaient devenues vides. Et les survivants pensaient tous à la même chose, entourés par les sanglots qui secouaient encore les uns et les autres, leurs épaules à tous tressautant d'anxiété.

Tous ces hommes avaient une lèvre ou une arcade fendue en deux, ils étaient des esprits brisés, inconstants, silencieux, encore orgueilleux ou lâches. Comme les femmes, ils fuyaient. Ils détournaient leurs regards, espérant que les corps de ces hommes disparaitraient de la surface de la Terre. Ils espéraient que les responsables de tous leurs maux ne seraient plus sciés de rire, quelque part, au fond de la mer. Mais chacun savait qu'ils reviendraient, là, maintenant ou demain. Ils avaient appris de leur monde, ils savaient qu'il n'était qu'un égout sans fond où les cadavres les plus exsangues pouvaient ramper les tripes à l'air.

Dans cette image orchestrée de toutes pièces par leurs Mécènes, chaque bouche, témoignage de cette scène, resterait à jamais bouclée. Ils en avaient jeté la clé, depuis l'aube, entre les mains de leur Sauveur.

Bientôt, ils s'agenouilleront à jamais et pour toujours devant la seule volonté du maître de leur Folie.

Alex tenait sa mère dans ses bras. Seul à fixer l'œuvre de son frère, son tout jeune frère, de face, d'une fascination entière et dévouée. Les autres ne disaient rien. On avait vaincu leur chagrin, leur douleur et leurs tortures quotidiennes. Néanmoins, ils restaient tétanisés par leur souffrance mais aussi par une autre peur, bien plus vile, bien plus froide et rêche. Elle grattait la peau, la langue. Elle abîmait la chair, et faisait grincer les dents. La Morale avait ri et péri à son tour, ici. Car le dessein de Gareth avait été choisi, planifié et approuvé par son esprit.

Car l'abominable s'était produit.

Gareth se léchait encore les mains. Tout avait le goût de la nourriture autour de lui, les effluves de sang empestaient dans le hangar, et tout le monde semblait vomir son œuvre, et pourtant la ravaler à chaque coup d'œil. Dans sa bouche, Gareth avait encore la vengeance. Dans ses yeux, il y avait encore la sauvagerie des hommes d'antan.

Et, là-bas, le tableau de la Maîtresse s'éclairait dans toute sa splendeur. Et les yeux de Mary s'y habituaient, à ça, à toute cette odeur métallique et ce carnage devenu une vie. Ce fut même la première à se tourner vers les autres ! à se lever, les jambes flageolantes, les genoux grinçants. La couleur des exploits de son fils avait pénétré sa robe, jusqu'à ses propres os. Et, alors qu'elle déambulait, sondant les âmes qui se profilaient dans cette pièce à la signification si symbolique, elle s'était ensuite approchée de Gareth, son fils cadet, sa création, son Roi, son tout petit.

Mary s'était penchée vers lui, à la stupeur de tous, et avait effleuré son oreille de ses cheveux grisonnants. Puis elle avait tourné ses prunelles vers les autres, les yeux couleur azurite.

\- Je serai chasseur, murmura-t-elle, et elle croisa le regard perdu de son premier enfant.

\- Je serai chasseur, reprit plus fort Alex, après avoir acquiescé, encore chamboulé.

Gareth n'avait pas compris, encore. Il leur avait retourné à tous deux un regard indéchiffrable, les mains encore profondément plantées dans le cou du chef de ce peuple qui les avait asservi. La chaleur le réconfortait, les veines avaient fini de tressauter, mais il se sentait bien là. Gareth pencha la tête en regardant son œuvre et, d'un sourire candide, il rit ingénument et releva la tête vers ses compagnons d'infortune. Ils commencèrent à rire, eux aussi, avec frénésie, libérés de leurs envies ou de bien pire.

Au final, seule sa mère entendit ce que Gareth murmura dans sa barbe, alors qu'il se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière, le sourire dément, prenant soudain conscience, dans cette cacophonie bruyante, qu'ils ne seraient plus battus, tués ni violés.

\- Je ne mourrai pas gibier, plus jamais, plus jamais, plus jamais.

Mary embrassa le front de son fils avec dévotion, alors que sa litanie prenait des intonations furieuses et frénétiques.

\- Nous serons les chasseurs ! Hurla une femme, et elle se jeta sur un des hommes pour dégainer l'un de ces couteaux qui avaient tant fait frémir chacun d'entre eux.

Gareth la regarda et sourit. Cette femme se prénommait Freddie, il l'avait toujours appelé les Griffes de la Nuit. Surnom tout désigné lorsqu'il l'aperçut, du coin de l'œil, devenue en tout point primitive. La jeune femme, aux vêtements déchirés et au sexe encore dévoilé, enfonçait l'éclat tranchant trouvé, avec un plaisir inavoué. Le mouvement passionné était entièrement dirigé vers le sexe du macchabée qui semblait crier, devenue bouillie informe et révoltée.

\- Les chasseurs, répéta Gareth en tournant les yeux vers les autres qui s'étaient rapprochés.

Il planta ses ongles arrachés dans les artères à portée de main – et il les arracha encore et encore, sans regarder ni réagir lorsque le sang dégoulinait et fouettait son visage exsangue.

\- Chasseurs ! confirma sa mère en le berçant.

Gareth avait goûté à la chair ce jour-là, et il ne s'arrêta plus jamais.

.

.

.

**| NOTES |** Moi j'dis, Epo, c'est la meilleure. Hier, je lui donne ce truc que j'ose appeler "chapitre" alors qu'il n'en a même pas la longueur lui non plus (en ref. à _Preambles_ évidemment), elle est en vacances et elle a quand même la gentillesse de me le corriger le jour même. Franchement ? Hihi, tout plein de merci !

Concernant ce three-shot (oui, parce que je n'ai encore aucune idée de ce qui se passera dans la suite, mais j'en ai une petite idée, comme vous tou(te)s il me semble bien...) je voudrais m'excuser pour l'attente. Au final, je l'ai écrit en trente minutes, ouais ouais, vous avez bien lu : trente. Mais j'ai quand même passé 253 minutes dessus rien que pour me lamenter sur ma pauvre feuille toute blanche (alors que j'ai passé 229 minutes sur le premier chapitre à écrire comme une possédée, à supprimer des trucs, en rajouter, tout modifier pour tout remettre et tout et tout, y'a qu'une seule chose à dire là : le Dieu de l'écriture s'fout d'ma gueule !), pour, au final, le publier deux mois après le premier. Alors j'avais les idées mais l'inspiration ne venait pas avec, alors que j'avais dit le contraire dans _Preambles_... désolé ?

D'ailleurs, si par le plus grand des hasards vous vous demandez qui est Freddie... vous le saurez dès qu'une histoire baptisée De la terre sous les ongles apparaîtra devant vos jolies mirettes, héhé ! (mais j'attends de la finir et_ vraiment_ cette fois-ci avant de la publier) (ça se passera dans la saison 5 du coup) (vous allez avoir des surprises) (sincèrement, j'espère que ça vous plaira) (mais on n'y est pas encore ! pas du tout !) (en attendant, j'écrirai des OS et des trucs en collabo...) (haha, vous êtes curieux d'un coup ?!) (mais... déjà il faudrait que vous ayez lu cette note...) (j'aime bien les parenthèses et les notes, vous aurez remarqué) (surtout quand elles servent juste à faire mal aux yeux et, surtout, à faire languir (si j'y arrive... est-ce que vous vous languissez ?))

BREF. Sinon je me suis pas mal inspirée d'une reproduction qu'il y a depuis trèèès longtemps chez ma tante. Cette œuvre s'appelle The Crying Boy de Giovanni Bragolin. A vrai dire, ce tableau, je le déteste. Je l'ai toujours trouvé si saisissant, si expressif et si triste que je détestais littéralement le hall d'entrée dès que je me tournai et l'apercevais, là, comme s'il me regardait. Mais ici, après avoir écrit _Preambles_, je pouvais très clairement voir Gareth à la place de l'enfant. Il aurait pu être tout aussi jeune (pas dans la série bien entendu, juste pour l'image), avec ce regard-là... si perçant qu'il semble avoir vécu toutes les horreurs de l'humanité qu'ait pu jamais offrir, et si désœuvré ! face à nos regards lorsqu'on le fixe comme une bête de cirque, exposé à la vue de tous dans un de ses plus grand moments de faiblesse et- Okay, okay, j'arrête de partir dans mes délires, promis juré craché : peuh peuh peuh !

Je désespère, mes notes deviennent de plus en plus longues...


	3. This world is not mine

**This world is not mine**

.

Le silence se disloqua d'heure en heure, puis les pleurs emplirent le Terminus. Les vies palpitantes s'emballèrent. Ils paniquèrent, tous, sans distinction, à cause de leurs actes, à cause des trois cent soixante-et-onze jours vécus en compagnie de leurs tortionnaires.

Certains se suicidèrent - ils se tranchèrent aimablement la gorge. D'autres furent aidés par leurs familles : avec les armes de leurs feu bourreaux sanguinaires, ils se laissèrent fusiller en file indienne pour le Plus Grand Bien.

Personne n'eut rien à redire sur leur choix. Ils mourraient selon leur souhait. Ils ne se faisaient pas tuer, ils choisissaient. En outre, les émotions des uns et des autres décorèrent la salle des Massacres en de longs jets rouges, puis noirs.

Le groupe mit un certain temps à vouloir uniquement ouvrir la pièce - non seulement pour ventiler la pièce cinglée par l'hémoglobine et la décomposition, mais aussi pour simplement accepter la fin de cette infâme vilenie.

Le groupe mit encore plus de temps à en sortir puis, à jeter les corps de ces hommes innommables. Avec une joie presque sadique, ils les livrèrent ensuite gracieusement aux charognards qui montaient encore et toujours la garde là-dehors.

Gareth fut le seul à y demeurer un long moment, dans cette salle des Massacres, les yeux grands ouverts, de jour comme de nuit. Longtemps, personne ne réussit à le sortir de son silence agressif.

Le (dés)humaniste couvert de sang refusa toujours de sortir lorsque les autres eurent enfin le courage de retourner dehors, extatiques.

Le Sauveur huma cependant l'air frais. Il sentit le soleil réchauffer sa peau. Mais il résista toujours à l'idée de s'en aller. Car Gareth s'était enfermé dans un mutisme contemplatif pendant que les autres enterraient leurs familles, leurs proches et leurs amis.

Très vite, il y eut le problème lié à la nourriture, à leurs besoins en eau et en carburant. Ce fut Alex qui dirigea la première expédition, à pieds. Il revint, avec ses volontaires, les bras chargés de trois bêtes poilues. Trois chiens – ou plutôt des coyotes - qu'ils avaient exécutés après qu'ils les eurent agressés. Les autres les accueillirent en héros, et malgré les réticences des plus jeunes, la viande se révéla succulente après des mois de jeûne.

Cela n'améliora pas leur quotidien, car le repas fut frugal, mais personne ne se mit à rechigner. L'Enfer était passé et ils se disaient « Je ne mourrai pas gibier ».

Gareth fut le seul à décliner l'offre, de se nourrir avec eux, de se doucher ou même de pleurer les morts.

Seule Mary savait que son fils était loin de se laisser mourir.

.

L'apathie était une chose vile mais sans histoire. Gareth en fut gagné lors de la Libération, et le virus s'étendit jusqu'à ses bras, ses mains et ses doigts. Alex eut de moins en moins de prises et, au fil du temps, les animaux disparurent. Mais, ironiquement, la Faim avait elle aussi survécu.

Le gibier se cacha définitivement lorsque l'horloge de l'automne commença son tic-tac glaçant. La Faim regagna les estomacs de chacun, et bientôt les plus petits comme les plus vieux furent les premiers à se relever, changés.

Ce fut Mary qui proposa l'idée en premier. Elle avait échangé un long regard avec son fils cadet, et une seconde vague de panique déferla. Elle se déchaîna dans les cœurs des mères, pères, enfants et vieilles gens.

Nombre d'entre eux rejetèrent l'idée et se tournèrent vers leur unique Sauveur. Mais que devaient-ils dire ou faire lorsque même le Gardien des Clés, responsable de leur Libération, acceptait cette ignominie ? La Faim se fit alors encore plus pernicieuse, et les premiers cédèrent à cette requête on ne peut plus sérieuse.

Un corps fut brûlé vif et il y eut aussitôt des fugueurs aux rêves indolores. « This world is not mine ! » criaient-ils avant de s'en aller. Et ils déguerpirent sans laisser de trace.

Gareth ne réagit que très peu face à ces esquives. Néanmoins, il fut bien surpris lorsque l'une des survivantes lui offrit un demi-sourire. Elle s'approcha, pas à pas, et lui glissa un baiser sur la mâchoire - ce fut la fin de leur triste histoire. Sa Freddie, la femme aux Griffes de la Nuit, s'évanouit bien vite quand il fut minuit.

La troisième vague saccagea définitivement leurs esprits. Ceux qui étaient contre furent basculés vers les pour, et ceux qui restèrent malgré leur « non » répétitifs furent les premiers de Tout. La Faim s'apaisa, et les remords percèrent leurs premières nuits d'hiver.

Le Sanctuaire, aux longues et belles ailes grenat, asile pour les plus perdus, chuta brutalement pour le Terminus, début de tout, fin de rien. Car les gens qui entraient n'en ressortaient plus jamais, et les seules personnes à descendre des wagons étaient celles qui devenaient gibier.

Au sein du Terminus, il ne resta que des chasseurs, errant comme des porte-malheurs.

.

.

.

**| NOTES |** C'est la fin. La fin des fins de ce three-shot. Ça me fait encore bizarre de me dire que je ne pourrai plus jamais m'amuser avec Gareth, du moins dans cette histoire. Ce personnage était mon vice, vraiment. Entre le Gouverneur et lui, ces deux persos m'auront menée vers des sessions d'écriture intensives un peu hallucinantes. Ils vont me manquer ces cons. Un jour, il faudrait que j'écrive un truc sur eux, dans la même histoire, genre ensemble, comme un UA. Je pense que ça serait pas mal, voir marrant – pour moi, parce qu'il y aurait plein de manipulation, de sourires effrayants et de Gouverneur avec son cache-œil, haha !

Bref. MILLE EXCUSES pour mes promesses brisées, je n'ai pas fait de collab' ni d'OS en attendant ce shot mais, avant de m'assassiner, j'ai grave avancé De la terre sous les ongles, héhé ! Pour l'instant, l'histoire aura deux parties de sûres. D'une vingtaine de chapitres donc (mais ça devrait se rallonger plus tard). Il y en aura des petits (deux pages minimum), des longs (sept pages maximum), des moins longs (quatre-cinq pages la plupart du temps), et des bonus, peut être, si vous êtes sages haha ! Ce recueil s'appellera Des cicatrices dans la tête, et ce sera drôle – normalement.

D'ailleurs, juste pour vous faire flipper, il se peut qu'un personnage majeur de TWD crève brutalement dans ma fic'. Je trouve ça rigolo que personne ne l'ait jamais fait, du coup l'idée me plaît. Mais ce n'est pas encore totalement décidé, hein ? Ne partez pas trop vite ! C'est juste que l'idée me plaît (un peu) (beaucoup) (passionnément) (à la folie).

Pour en revenir au three-shot. Je dirai juste que j'ai adoré l'écrire, et que j'ai essayé de me surpasser à chaque fois – bien que le dernier m'ait donné beaucoup de fil à retordre, il est vrai. Je ne savais pas si je devais parler de la mort d'Alex, de Mary ou alors celle de Gareth. Je ne savais pas si je devais parler plus en profondeur du cannibalisme, ou autre. Mais, au final, je me suis posée entre-deux, comme ça, ça renouvelle un peu l'imagination – je continue à espérer que quelqu'un veuille bien écrire une fic' sur Gareth : ça serait… mon rêve (le plus secret, attention).

Voilà, on se revoit avec Freddie !

.

.

Ah. J'oubliais mon anniversaire c'est le 27 février - on sait jamais, quelqu'un pourrait avoir la merveilleuse idée de fêter mes 20 ans avec grandeur et paillettes (et sang) (et sueur) (et beaucoup de trucs gores) (et de Gareth) !


End file.
